The primary objective of this study is to obtain basic information regarding habitat utilization, social organization and behavior of Pan paniscus in the wild. The region around Lisala, Zaire, an area in which the pygmy chimpanzee is reported to be plentiful, will be scouted to determine the best potential field site. This site will be surveyed in detail to assess the size and composition of all groups which occur in that location. Individual animals will be identified and catalogued on the basis of facial structure, nose composition and orbital wrinkle pattern. Information regarding nesting and feeding habits will be collected from feeding remnants and nest remains. One particular group will then be selected for continuous follow until habituated to the observer's presence. During habituation, initial data will be gathered dealing with group organization, species typical agonistic, affiliative and gestural patterns, and object manipulation, Systematic focal animal sampling of these factors and other behaviors which appear to differentiate Pan troglodytes and Pan paniscus will follow habituation.